Only a challenge?
by MomoShim
Summary: Mello esta aburrido y fastidiado de la monotonía en Wammy’s, por lo que acude con Matt para quitarse su aburrimiento, este le propone a Mello un juego, que tendrá consecuencias. El perdedor deberá darle un regalo al ganador y aparte realizara un reto.


Que aburrimiento, porque en este mugroso orfanato no hay nada con que divertirse, me asquea el no hacer nada, creo que iré a molestar Matt un poco tal vez así se me pase-me levanto de mi sopor de aburrimiento y desesperación camino a la puerta y salgo para en menos de dos minutos patear la puerta de la habitación de Matt y entrar como si nada- que haces Matt?

Detesto que se sumerja en sus patéticos videojuegos, no sé qué cojones el ve de interesante- Matt?- porque putas puede estar inmerso de esa manera, que acaso esta sordo y no oyó la patada que le propine a su puerta de modo que no me dejas otras más que arrebatarte tu mugrero y arrojarlo por la ventana-Maldito Perro del demonio!

-Mello!-me gritas con reproche- porque has hecho eso, es la quinta ves que me tirar un psp por la ventana-aprietas tus puños pero sin levantarlos contra mi persona.

-Te pregunte que diablos haces y me ignoraste por estar con esa cosa, sabes que mientras lo hagas mas sufrirás si tus malditos aparatos.

-Pero aun así, esa no es la forma, aparte como sabes tú si no te prestaba atención, tan solo me tarde en contestar.

Entorno mis ojos y te miro sin expresión- que mas da, ya le quitaras uno a Roger no? Bueno, ese no es el punto importante-me dejo caer en tu cama-Tengo un puto aburrimiento que no se quita, necesito algo con que divertirme.

-Por que no jugamos con mi play station?-me miras con tu cara de perro bajo la lluvia, dime cuantos se niegan a eso...nadie, excepto yo.

-No-te corto tajantemente-a mi no me gustan esas cosas mejor salgamos a jugar algunos penales, a ver si eso me divierte o molestemos al albino-sonrió con un toque de malicia.

-No veo el porque te divierte molestarlo-prendes tu play- el no te hace nada, tan solo es así y ya, no lo puede evitar, así como tu no puedes evitar ser…a tu manera.

-Matt, acaso estas de su lado-me levanto amenazante y me dirijo hacia a ti.

-No, sabes que siempre estaré del tuyo, simplemente digo que yo no le veo el chiste, si gustas explicármelo probablemente lo entienda-comienzas a jugar.

-Matt que no lo has comprendido aun-me llevo una mano a mi frente en forma de fastidio-su miserable existencia eso es, por eso lo molesto, el goza de pavonarse por el orfanato alegando que es el numero uno y que nadie le puede ganar, me restriega sus miserables buenas notas.

-Yo no veo que el se pavonee por el orfanato, Mello enserio debería dejarlo en paz.

-Vuelves a lo mismo, me haces creer que no me apoyas, maldito perro-amenazo con irme de tu habitación.  
-Mello-te levantas y me tomas de la mano-espera, dices que estas aburrido, te propongo algo.

-Que?

-Mira que tal si jugamos algo en mi play, antes de que digas que no te gusta déjame terminar, veras yo se que eres bueno en KOF (King of fighter) que tal si lo jugamos, y nos ponemos retos o apostamos. De ese modo se hace mas interesante y tu te des aburres, que dices?

Te miro por unos momentos, y pensándolo bien no es mala, me divertiría mucho el verte perder y cumpliendo algún reto desagradable- Esta bien, que propones.

-Hagamos ambas, reto y apuesta así será mas divertido-sonríes- si yo gano me regalaras un psp nuevo con un juego.

-Bien pero si yo gano me darás el doble de chocolate que medas por un año.

-Correcto esa es la apuesta, ahora vienen el reto/castigo, estas dispuesto a cualquier cosa?

Analizo tu apariencia y tal parece que no es amenazadora-si, lo que sea.

-Si yo gano aparte de darme un psp nuevo, tu reto/castigo será que deberás acercarte a Near, en plan de amigo y tendrás que tratarlo bien-veo una sonrisita formarse en tú rostro.

-QUE! Como mierda se te ocurre algo tan estúpido, ya parece que me voy a poner a conversar de lo lindo con ese enano de porquería-te miro con enfado preparando mis puños.

-Acaso no te crees lo suficiente mente bueno e inteligente para eso, recuerda que es un castigo/reto y dijiste que harías cualquier cosa-sonríes un poco más.

-Pero, como cojones quieres que yo me porte bien con ese albino liliputiense-de pronto una idea surca mi mente y mi expresión cambia tornándose malévola y temible.

-Mello, por que cambio tu rostro?

-Matt, se me ha ocurrido una manera de cobrarme todas las que ese jodido enano me hace, y todo gracias a tu patético reto-sonrió de forma un tanto desquiciada.

-A que te refieres? (comienzo a creer que tal vez no fue buena idea eso)

-Ya lo veras, por lo pronto no te lo diré, pero bueno, hare ese estúpido reto, por mi parte como castigo, tu tendrás que salir con Linda todo un mes y tendrás que besarla-sonrió de forma malvada.

-Noooooo, todo menos eso, por que eres tan cruel con migo-pones carita de perro bajo al tormenta.

-Tú empezaste con las cosas desagradables, así que ahora te jodes-sonrió triunfante-si no lo haces jamás te volveré a hablar, así como yo cumpliré lo mío si pierdo tu deberás hacerlo mismo si tu pierdes.

-Bien, lo hare (intentare ganar, no quiero ni siquiera tocar a esa niña) cambiare el juego y comenzaremos.

-Correcto, te espero-me acomodo en tu sillón y tomo el control que me toca.

-Listo, empecemos.

Elijes tus personajes, yo los míos y comenzamos a jugar.


End file.
